


Steamy Shower

by SpyroForLife



Series: Tomco One-Shots [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Shower Sex, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Somewhat of a sequel to Working Out. Tom and Marco enjoy a nice shower together after going for a run, and unsurprisingly, things get steamy.





	

After that first intimate experience on the floor of Tom’s room, Marco became a lot more comfortable with his attraction to the demon. The very next time he saw him, he didn’t hesitate to flirt with him, drawing him in close to share a kiss, which ended with them on the floor again. They decided they might as well date, and it was probably only their third rendezvous when they went all the way, which was both nerve wracking and exciting for both of them. They kinda fumbled their way through it, but both greatly enjoyed the experience, and were more confident next time they did it.

Now it seemed they were constantly sleeping together. They really saw no reason not to. It was fun, it relieved stress, and it seemed their bond grew stronger every time they did. Marco never felt happier than he did waking up in Tom’s arms, wrapped up in his warmth. Even if said warmth usually caused him to break out into a heavy sweat overnight. It was worth it.

Marco had gotten used to how Tom’s body heated up, easily withstanding the mild burns. They actually somewhat turned him on more, which came as a surprise to the teen once known as the “safety kid.” He shouldn’t like being burned, but when it was Tom…

But that was fine. They both had their kinks. Tom liked when Marco scratched him, and regularly encouraged him to bite him. He liked when the human took charge and pushed him around. Marco supposed he could deal with being a masochist if his partner was one too.

Today was a Saturday. Both boys were drenched in sweat after going for a run outside Tom’s palace. It was always sweltering hot in the Underworld, but they had been managing just fine for a while. Until Tom’s father thought it would be fun to fly down behind the two and chase them, claiming that he knew they could run faster than that.

Tom’s shouts of it being an endurance run rather than a speed run fell on deaf ears. Or at least, the man didn’t care.

Marco couldn’t wait to tell his parents about being chased around the Underworld by Lucifer. Literally.

“Your dad’s a dick,” Marco commented as they finally entered the safety of Tom’s room.

“Is that really a surprise, though?” Tom asked.

“Not really.”

They could still hear the powerful demon crowing about it out in the hall. “I told you that you could run faster! You just needed some motivation! Good thing too, or I might have kept Marco if I had caught him, such a delicious, innocent little soul…”

“Dad, he’s too young to die!” Tom yelled back.

“Who said anything about killing him?”

Tom scoffed and called, “I gotta get cleaned up, okay?”

“Right, right, of course. I’ll see you at dinner, my son!” There was a whoosh of wing beats and then silence.

“Ugh, finally,” Tom groaned.

“Your dad is… something,” Marco said.

“Yeah. Sorry about him, he can get a bit into training. I’m sure he wouldn’t actually take your soul, though. Maybe.”

“What would he even do with it?”

“I don’t know. Keep you as a pet? Eat you? The possibilities are endless really.” Tom stretched and peeled his sweaty shirt away from his skin, tugging it off.

Marco did the same, sighing with relief. They discarded clothing as they crossed to the bathroom.

“So, I guess you didn’t inherit his wings?” Marco asked.

“Hm? Ah, well… Actually, I did. Probably. But Dad said they won’t present until I’m older. Apparently they’re going to just rip out of my back, it’s gonna hurt a lot and I’m gonna be really angry that day… So yeah, I don’t know if that’ll happen or not but I guess there’s that to look forward to.” Tom idly rubbed his back. “I’ll admit, having wings would be cool. If unnecessary, I can fly already. But he said they’re mostly for display anyway.”

“Yeah, I can see that. His are all feathery, think yours will be?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll get some like that tiny pair of bat wings on Mom. We’ll see, won’t we?”

“Heh, yeah.”

They went into the bathroom and Tom started the shower. The two stretched a bit, and Marco looked at himself in the mirror, running a hand through his messy hair.

The water was warm in seconds, and Tom climbed in, Marco following right behind him. It was so refreshing to rinse off, and after a few moments, Tom slid his arms around Marco and pulled him over, kissing him.

Marco responded, getting up on the tips of his toes to reach better, tilting his head. Tom eagerly deepened the kiss, tongue sliding against Marco’s lower lip and enticing him to open his mouth.

“Ah…” Marco shivered despite the warm water, leaning against Tom’s front. They haven’t done too much in the shower before, but that didn’t stop them. One of Marco’s hands held Tom’s arm for support, but the other slipped down, going behind him to firmly grab his butt.

Tom chuckled, parting from him to catch his breath. “Still wanna work out some more?”

Marco smiled; ‘working out’ had pretty much become their favorite euphemism for sex. “I think I’m down for another set.”

Tom pressed their lips together, and next thing Marco knew, his back was being slammed into the tiled wall. He grunted, and Tom petted his hip. Then Tom lowered his lips, kissing Marco’s throat.

Marco’s legs went weak as Tom worked down his neck and chest, each little lick making his heart pound, the quick bites sending heat to his cock. He gripped Tom’s back, sighing with pleasure as Tom explored him.

Then hot lips were against one of his nipples, suckling and making him moan. Marco dug his nails into Tom’s skin, and was rewarded with the blissful sensation of Tom’s tongue rubbing against his nipple, but it was only there for a fleeting moment before Tom switched to the other side of his chest.

“Tom,” Marco groaned, back arching a bit, trying to get away from the wall. Tom held him firm, and Marco squirmed. He tilted his head back and panted. The air was filled with steam, making his head foggy. Water was steadily raining down on them, adding an interesting and sensual dimension to their play.

Tom treated him for a few more moments, before straightening up. He gazed at Marco’s lustful eyes, then flipped him around, shoving his front against the wall instead.

“Nngh…” Marco tried to push back, but Tom pinned him, pressing to his backside.

“I have an idea, you in?” Tom purred into his ear, tongue darting out to trace the lobe.

“W-well, I’m always down for something new,” Marco replied. He relaxed, and Tom rocked his hips against his rear, nestling his erection between his cheeks. It felt so good, the friction drawing a moan from Tom’s lips. He licked along the side of Marco’s neck, one arm going around his waist to brace him against him, and his free hand slid between Marco’s hips and the wall. His fingers skirted over his hard length, and be tittered.

“Hard for me already?” he asked, pleased when Marco shifted and lowered his head. “Naughty human…” He wrapped his hand around him, and Marco bucked. “Ssh, easy now… No need to hurry.”

Marco leaned his head back onto Tom’s shoulder, breathing deeply and inhaling more steam. Tom nipped at his ear, and exhaled hot air against it. His hand moved in languid strokes, and Marco began to vocalize, pleading softly in between almost inaudible moans.

Tom’s cock was aching, dripping against Marco’s skin, but he held back. “You sound so desperate, love… You’re perfect. You want more? You know what to say.”

“T-Tom, please…” Marco’s feet planted a bit further apart, and one of his hands went down to join Tom in jerking him off.

“Please what?” Tom purred. Marco growled and he almost laughed, hips wiggling. Power play always made him horny.

“Please fuck me!”

Hearing Marco swear was like a shot of pure ecstasy. Tom complied, letting go of Marco’s length and grabbing a bottle of body wash.

“You can keep touching yourself, can’t you, my bloodflower?”

Marco whined low in his throat, continuing to stroke himself. “O-of course…”

“That’s my boy…” Tom kissed his neck, then poured the soap onto his fingers. He worked them into Marco, one at a time, stretching him carefully. The human may be slightly game for pain, but not this kind. Tom took a few minutes to loosen him, and Marco was soon shaking against him, whimpering.

“I know,” Tom said, finally returning his hand to Marco’s front. But this was only to make him stop touching himself, instead guiding his hands to brace on the wall.

Marco leaned himself forward again, resting his head on the tile as he took in a breath. His thighs shook with arousal and anticipation.

“Here we go,” Tom told him, before sliding himself in. He was slow, careful, but it still made Marco gasp, briefly overwhelmed. He adjusted quickly though, and closed his eyes, sounding out his approval.

“Ahh, yes… More…”

“You feel so good,” Tom murmured to him, sheathing in all the way. “So fucking good, my beautiful dove, I love how you surround me…”

Marco’s face burned, he was still getting used to Tom’s dirty talk, but he enjoyed it and did his best to respond. “Nn, y-you always feel so good inside me… Please, fuck me…”

“Of course.” Tom settled into a rhythm, hard and fast, slapping Marco against the wall.

Marco cried out, fingernails clawing at the wall for purchase, and Tom held his hips tightly to support him. Each thrust was bliss, lighting up his nerves, making heat bolt up his cock, which twitched and leaked against the warm tile. The wall was almost too rough on it, but he whined and rutted against it anyway, needing more touch.

“You’re so precious when you’re desperate,” Tom whispered. He eased Marco’s hips back, laughing when he grunted with frustration. “You’ll get off just fine like this, won’t you?”

Marco swallowed, trying to catch his breath. It felt amazing, Tom’s movements easily hitting his sweet spot, bringing him closer and closer to his edge… But he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to make it over without his erection being touched.

Tom didn’t seem to know the answer either. “We’ll see, won’t we?” he said sweetly, before dragging his teeth along the juncture of Marco’s neck and shoulder. He sped up.

Marco opened his eyes for a moment, turning his head to glance back at the other. Tom’s eyes were closed, but he must have sensed Marco shift, because he opened them too. They were heavy, dark with need. Tom’s face was flushed, wet hair hanging in his face, and he didn’t bother to push it away. He smirked and leaned in to kiss Marco.

“Aah…” Marco slowly lowered a hand from the wall, reaching for his aching cock.

“No,” Tom ordered.

Marco froze, and frowned at him.

“Come on, where’s your sense of adventure? Just do this for me. Don’t touch yourself.” Tom nibbled on his lip, but despite the sexy tone of voice, he put on very unfitting puppy dog eyes.

“Man…” Marco just couldn’t say no to that. He braced both hands on the wall again, turning his face forward. “Fine. You sadist.”

Tom purred and nuzzled along his cheek, then went down to his neck, leaving tender little bites. He was getting close, tension building in his body, and those strained moans from Marco were really getting to him. He pushed in harder, making the boy yelp, withdrawing almost all the way before slamming in again. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of how this felt, the pressure that was almost too much but simultaneously not enough, the heat of the other’s body (so much warmer than he felt on the outside), and the raw, spine tingling pleasure… This was ecstasy in its purest form.

And his favorite part was drawing these reactions from Marco, watching him squirm under him, moaning and whining in response to his thrusts, not afraid to let his partner know how much he loved it.

Tom was getting close, and if he was he knew Marco had to be, and he went in just a little deeper, pressing himself flush to Marco’s backside.

“Ah, Tom, I’m so close, please… Let me touch myself…” Marco begged.

“You don’t need to, you can finish just to this, can’t you?” Tom rocked his hips firmly, exhaling as the pleasure began building to a peak. “C’mon, love… Just give in.” His hands traced along Marco’s hips, nails dragging slightly, making him shiver. “Listen to my voice… Feel me… You can do it.” He spoke right into his ear, “Come for me.”

Marco keened, muscles going taut, he was right there… Tom’s tongue teased at his throat, and then he bit down.

“Fuck!” Marco finished, coming all over his stomach and the wall.

Tom swore too at how Marco clenched around him, and buried inside him in time to come too, filling him up with his cum.

The sensation of hot liquid against his prostate was still an intense one, and Marco moaned, instinctively flinching before getting used to it. It cooled fairly quickly anyway.

“Mm…” Tom wrapped his arms around his middle, kissing the side of his neck. “Good boy.”

It should be embarrassing to be called that, but Marco found he didn’t mind. It made his chest all fuzzy, and he turned his head to gently kiss him.

Tom withdrew, and they rinsed themselves off, neither really speaking, but content to be in each other’s presence. Finally, as they were washing their hair, Tom spoke.

“So you can come just from being fucked in the ass.”

Marco blushed. That kind of talk seemed raunchier when they weren’t actually doing anything. “Y-yeah, guess so.”

“That’s very good to know. I think I’ll have some fun with that in the future.”

“Of course you will.” Marco had to admit, the experience had been exciting, if incredibly frustrating. He felt kinda sore after that, actually. But he was satisfied.

“I like learning about your body. I want to keep things interesting.” Tom washed his hands off and then rinsed out his hair. “Let me know if there’s anything you want to do.”

“Not right now,” Marco said, but he still admired how Tom looked with the water running down his body, highlighting all his muscles. If he wasn’t so worn out from the run, he probably would be jumping the demon, but right now he wasn’t sure he had the energy. So he just cleaned off and then got out. The air almost felt cool in comparison to how hot the shower had gotten. They dried off, dressed, and brushed their hair, something that Tom spent more time on than Marco.

Once groomed, they returned to Tom’s bedroom, and with a yawn, Marco flopped onto the bed.

“Tired?” Tom asked.

“Mhm.”

“Dinner will be served in about an hour.”

“Sounds good. Let’s take a nap until then.”

Tom thought about it, glancing between his bookshelf and Marco. He usually tried to do some reading before dinner, but… He supposed he could do that any time. He went to join Marco on the bed, and when he was wrapped into warm arms and hugged close, he decided that this was the right choice.

“I love you,” Marco said quietly, almost too quiet to hear.

Tom blinked, then smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you too.”


End file.
